


Cause Sometimes To Stay Alive You've Gotta Kill Your Mind

by MiaSif



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Heavy Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, I'm Bad At Summaries, Life is beautiful, Look Sam feels unworthy ok?, M/M, Moving On, Omega Gabriel/Alpha Sam Winchester, References to Depression, Ruby was a bitch, Self-Esteem Issues, True Mates, but she'll barely be featured so we're moving on, carry on, finding your worth, s15 is going to kill me, you always have people to carry you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSif/pseuds/MiaSif
Summary: I would absolutely include a summary except IDK what the fic is going to be about yet. It's another one that I'm writing in stolen moments at work and I'm letting Sabriel, Destiel and eventual Midam tell me what they want to do with each chapter.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first a/b/o fic. For the most part I've been staunchly against a/b/o bc I don't care for the whole submit and presenting thing but ionno, I kinda fell down a rabbit hole that included this awesome fic by Tricia_16 called Accidentally Yours and out of that this was born.  
> Now I am not a writer that's anywhere near her caliber so if that's what you're hoping for I advise against reading my work and thoroughly recommend hers.  
> Lastly, my fics are predominately Sabriel so although Destiel will be featured they will not be the focal point.  
> All of my work is written freestyle and that includes the direction the fic heads in. I never know what my brain is going to spew out.

Sam let his gaze sweep over the patrons of the upscale bar they were at, ultimately landing on Gabriel. He was working the room like the big boss man he was and damn if he didn't look good doing it. Gabriel had a huge personality and people gravitated towards him. He was all huge wide eyes, a boisterous laugh, an even bigger voice, and a flurry of hand movements that captured the attention of everyone around him. Including Sam's. Especially Sam's. 

Genetics or science or whatever the fuck was responsible for their designations hadn't asked Sam for his opinion but if they had, they would know that although Sam was big, tall, and study or whatever, Gabriel was an alpha through and through. CEO of his own company by the age of 28, Gabriel was now 34 and on a fast track to earning more billions. Sam had his own law firm with his own beautiful office and view that overlooked the city. The sunsets were breathtaking but it never failed that when he took the time to sip a whiskey on his balcony, he always felt like he was missing his own mate standing next to him. He missed Gabriel. Not that he knew whether Gabriel was his mate. The man wore more blockers than anyone Sam knew. Of course he had to- although the world had come a long way, omega's were still viewed as inferior by many and it would be risky as hell, to his company and himself, for Gabriel to ever let it be known that he was an omega. In fact, Sam was pretty sure that there were only a handful of people that knew and he knew only because his own brother was mated to Gabriel's alpha brother, Castiel. 

Sam remembers Dean leading him to Castiel's home and Gabriel was there, pinstripe suit, hat and all, sitting with one leg crossed over his knee, sipping on what Sam assumed to be whiskey and damn, he'd looked debonair as fuck. He'd entranced Sam immediately and once they'd been sitting and chatting for a while Sam had commented on the rarity of two brothers being alphas. It was more convoluted than that of course- in families that had three or more males then the possibility of two alphas was higher (albeit not by much) but with only two males? A genuine rarity. 

For a moment no one spoke and Sam had looked around, a little puzzled at the tension that had ratcheted in the group. "Sam," Castiel began but he never got the chance to finish as Gabriel spoke up, "nah, it's ok, Cassie. If we're to be family, there shouldn't be a lie hanging over our heads." He'd then turned to Sam, "It's more than just us two, we just have little to no communication with the others, also, I'm an omega." He'd said it nonchalantly but his eyes belied a barely concealed threat. A dare. A test to see how Sam would reply. Would it be with a grimace and pity or would he also not care, like his own brother, Cas?

But Sam had just shrugged, said "ah, ok." and moved on. Castiel had later taken him aside and told him that no one could know and Sam had given him his best 'duh' face and Cas had looked properly abashed at assuming Sam wouldn't know better than to go around telling people that one of the biggest CEO's of the world was an omega but Sam had understood that he was just looking out for his brother. He'd grasped him by the arm. "I understand, Castiel."

That had been a year ago and although it wasn't often that the four got to hang out Sam was thoroughly smitten by the man and looked forward to every encounter they had. Occasionally he'd thought that maybe Gabriel felt something for him too but the moments were fleeting and Sam could push the subject but he didn't want Gabriel to think he was some knot-head that couldn't be bothered to think with anything other than his, well, knot. He'd be lying though if he didn't often wonder what Gabriel smelled like. Sam had often been told he smelled of forest and dew and _clean._ Maybe Gabriel smelled like pines and they would compliment each other perfectly and have lotsa babies and live happily ever after. 

He'd either been staring too hard, too intently, or the look on his face had given him away because he was interrupted by his brother giving him a sly grin. 

"Got it bad for the munchkin, dontcha?"

Sam felt his face heating up but mumbled "go away, Dean" while trying desperately to look anywhere besides Gabriel. Too bad not even the elegant decor held a candle to the otherworldly beauty that encompassed all things _Gabriel._

"I'm pretty sure he likes you." Dean whispered conspiratorially. 

"Really?" Sam's head whipped around. "Why? What has he said?"

Dean laughed, tipping his head back. "Nothing. But damn if that didn't catch your attention."

Sam stared at him. "You're such a jerk, you know that?"

Dean shrugged, unconcerned. "And you're a little bitch. Just go talk to him."

Sam shook his head as he snuck another peak at Gabriel. "I can't."

"Why, Sammy?" Gone was Dean's teasing, instead it was his brother, asking him, _really_ asking him. 

Sam glanced at his brother before quickly looking away and shifting, running his hands through his hair before acknowledging Gabriel with a tip of his head. 

"Because look at him. He _shines._ I don't even think he knows how to contain himself and how could I ever do that to him? How could I ever bring him down? I would just be dimming his light. You know how I am, Dean. I'm boring. Too straitlaced and a homebody and I don't go out nearly enough. I'm not _alpha_ enough for him."

"Stop talking, Sam." Dean told him, his voice low and dangerous. Tears stung in Sam's eyes as the words he'd uttered swam around in his head. 

Sam deferred to his brother who although an omega tended to act more like what society considered alpha traits. "Listen to me and listen well. You are more than whatever that dumb bitch ever told you. Cas is a lot like you- you guys go full nerd over anything resembling words and puzzles and all the other girly shit but my mate is an alpha and you know what? Everything he went through led him to me and you think he's not alpha enough for me? He's perfect for me and I'm not saying Gabriel is going to be it for you but I am saying that there is someone out there who is waiting for you and they are going to be perfect for you and you're going to be perfect for them. You are not boring or dim or anything else. Do you understand?" The last words were practically hissed as though having to go through this chick flick moment was physically paining Dean; and to look at Dean's pinched face, Sam would hedge his bet that it was. Emotional Dean was not. 

The moment is interrupted by Gabriel who has appeared to Sam's side without him noticing. 

"Why's it smell like burnt wood over here?" He asked, his eyes bouncing between Sam and Dean. Sam immediately turns red. "I-uh" _real eloquent, Sam_ he thinks as he trails off. He's a lousy liar. Yeah, he's a lawyer, he's aware but he still doesn't like lying. Especially not to Gabriel. 

Dean snorts. "Sam's a dumbass, that's why."

Sam takes a sip of his drink, Dean's typical manner doing what it's always done- calmed him. 

"Shut up, jerk."

"What? You're the one who's a little bitch."

"What's going on over here?" Cas's voice comes, gravelly as always. 

The effect it has on Dean is immediate. His entire body relaxes so much that it makes Sam wonder how he hadn't noticed that he was tense. 

"You alright, Dean?"

He nods. "I am, really. It just...I don't know, it just bugs me to be away from Cas. Makes me feel all stressed and shit."

"I'm sorry Dean. I will endeavor to remain by your side as much as possible."

Sam smirks as his brother turns red. "Heh. Simp." He can't help but tease. 

"Hey!" comes Dean's indignant squawk. "When you find your own omega you'll understand."

Right. That's what they had been talking about. Sam's scent immediately sours and Dean look apologetic. 

"annnnd that's my cue to go." Gabriel says, walking away. 

Sam just watches as he walks away. You'd think with as much experience as he had with people walking away from him he'd be immune to the hurt he feels every time it happens. But nope. If anything, coming from Gabriel it somehow hurts more. His entire being is _aching_ to wrap himself around Gabriel. To be able to scent him, to touch him, to be near him. It feels like his heart is straining to exit his chest and follow Gabriel. 

He never even notices his glass leave his hand. Doesn't even register that it has shattered on the ground and that people have turned to the noise. All he knows is the sheer want his entire body thrums with. 

When the darkness enters the edges of his vision he gives in to it and just lets it take him over. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work at a bank and it's Friday. Systems are fkn tired and have started refusing to work and I'm on the same boat. My feet hurt like a motherfucker and these shoes, albeit flat, were not made for walking. My..idk how u call this in English but my tobillos hurt. Ionno. Google it, lol.  
> Anyway, this story has been on my mind all day so lets see how these characters feel like being today. Gabriel has been bugging me about giving him his own POV so we're going to start there.

Gabriel has to walk away before he does something stupid like climb on top of Sam and comfort him. Although the idea has merit, he is, unfortunately related to Sammy, even if it's only by law, however- even that minute detail brings forth a boatload of problems. Normally Gabriel doesn't care about problems, he's a quick thinker and can usually figure his way out of any situation but he has a feeling this one will be more trouble than it's worth. 

Then again, he _is_ talking about Sam. Sam would be worth any trouble. In fact, if he was honest with himself, he'd say that the root of the issue was him. Gabriel has only ever been with one person and since he made it big that person has been blackmailing him every month to keep their mouth shut about his omega status. If Gabriel were really a Novak, he'd do like his brother and just pay someone to off the alpha. Too bad he stays as far away from that shit show as he can. 

Gabriel has gone through so much hormonal therapy that he's completely barren. He knows better than to expect anyone to love him when he doesn't have the capabilities of giving them any babies. That is what his body was made for and he completely fucked it up. It's like Mother Nature was like _oh, you want to play? Let's dance, bitch._ But he digresses. He knew what he was doing before he did it. He made his bed, now he's lying in it. It's only 92% of the time that he wishes he'd met Sam before he did everything he's done. Oh, you think that's high? Pfft. It's gone down. It used to be that he regretted it 100% of the time. All day every day. 

Anyway. His point is that he would never do anything with Sam because Sam deserves so much better. So what if his woodsy smell compliments Gabriel's s'more one nicely (or so Cassie had told him)? Semantics. It means nothing. Still. Even though he tries as hard as he can to stay away from Sam and all his 6'4 gorgeousness there have been... _incidents_ where Gabriel couldn't help himself and the smiley, dopey, dimply, smile Sam bestowed his way almost made him think...but nah, Sam looked like the type to want to be a dad and there was no way- but that didn't matter because, again, Gabriel would never give him those options. He could hear it now- "me or a spouse that is the way they're supposed to be and can cook and clean and do domestic-" _Ha._ Gabriel giggled to himself. As if. No one in their right mind would ever choose a defective- not to mention _ugly_ omega like him. Not willingly anyway. 

"Mr. Novak?"

Samandriel's voice breaks him out of his thoughts as he turns to look at the kid that's actually smaller than him. Rumour has it that the boy is also a Novak- another happy _accident_ in the long line of them that Chuck left before he took off for parts unknown. In the beginning, Gabriel had waited and waited for the kid to say something, demand something, _anything,_ but he never did. Over the course of time, Gabriel came to realize that the kid didn't want anything and if sometimes he seems to...cling a little closer to them it was probably out of loneliness. Being a dad, being _family,_ was not one of Chuck's greater strengths. 

"What's up, Alfie?"

He watches Samandriel shift nervously and he wonders if maybe the kid was just biding his time and now will demand his rightful place. He quickly banishes the thought. 

"There's someone here, sir. And I thought you should know because he looks...creepy." 

Gabriel's heart sinks. No fucking way. There's no fucking way. He hasn't talked to _him_ in almost 7 years and was really hoping to make it a full decade before he had to deal with any of his bullshit. Alas...

"Gabriel. Here boy." 

Yup. That unmistakable voice belongs to only one person. _Lucifer._

Gabriel straightens as much as he can before slowly turning on his heel to face his brother. He feels something brush against his hand and out of his peripherals he sees Cas just joined him, Dean's bigger bulk next to him and Gabriel is grateful for their presence. Another brush against his left bicep has him turning to the left and his breath catches as he realizes who he is. _Sam._

The thing about Sam is that he is the epitome of a lost puppy that you absolutely cannot say no to. He's all big pleading eyes, a pout that puts his own to shame and a slouchy relaxed body that has many a time made Gabriel just want to sidle up to him and using him as a leaning post. Usually. 

RIght now, however, he is all alpha. He is standing rim-rod straight, his 6'4 frame towering over everyone, evident and aggressive. _Come closer,_ it seems to say. _I want to hurt you._ It's the scariest Gabriel has ever seem him look and if it weren't for the fact that Gabriel knows Sam he might feel inclined to step away from him. Then Sam raises his arm and casually rests it around Gabriel's neck and for the first time in possibly _ever,_ Gabriel sees a flicker of uncertainty cross Lucifer's face as he nears them. 

Feeling strangely safe, Gabriel dares to allow his gaze to break from Lucifer's upper limbs (he's prone to punching first and talking later, as they were) and roam over his brother's body. He appears to have allowed himself to go a little soft around the middle but the rest of him remains formidable. He's in a pinstriped suit, all gold and black, like something out of a good mob movie- the kind where the head honcho is all elegance and money, not gaudy in the least. Still, admitting that his brother is more Corleone than Novak, even to himself, is hitting a little too closer to home so Gabriel does what he does best and makes himself forget that wayward thought as soon as it comes. 

Or he would, if the first word's out of Lucifer's mouth weren't, "Well, well, little brother. Looks like you have your own little _gang_ here." Gabriel feels a shudder run through him and when Sam's grasp gets a little tighter, he knows he must have felt it. 

For one awful moment, Gabriel thinks Dean is going to respond and he finds himself desperately hoping he doesn't. Dean is a hothead who doesn't know how to think before he speaks or acts and although Gabriel thinks Cas could probably take Lucifer on one on one he's not so sure about the other two people, _henchmen,_ that Lucifer has standing on either side of him. 

But in a room that had already gone quiet upon Lucifer's entrance, you can suddenly hear pins drop when it's Sam that speaks up, his voice although low is deadly and venomous and carries through the room. Most people have never seen this side of Sam, Gabriel knows he certainly hasn't but when he chances a glance at Dean who is very much a mother hen, he's taken aback by the barely concealed smirk that's hiding behind his whiskey tumbler. 

The second thing that takes Gabriel aback is what he says. As long as Gabriel has known them it has been Sam and Dean Singer. Their dad is Bobby Singer and their mom is Ellen. Their sister is Joanna Beth and their shared best friend is Charlie. Sam is a prosecutor for the DA and Dean is a bevy of things. Some nights he works as a police dispatcher and some days he works as a mechanic with his dad, doing classic car restoration. He can also usually be found volunteering at the firefighting department. 

"I am Sam Winchester. Maybe you've heard of me?" The threat whilst unspoken hangs in the air and Gabriel has to swallow the gasp that threatens to escape. He glances at Cas but his brother seems unperturbed. He either doesn't know what that means or he already knew. With Cas you can't ever tell what references he does and doesn't get. 

Gabriel watches as Lucifer rocks back on his body, like he's fighting the urge to take a step back from the man who's just outed himself as being the son of the most feared (or revered, depending on what side you were on) mob boss before the Novak family had come over. John Winchester is long dead but Mary Winchester is still alive and though never proven, many have long suspected that she was the actual Queen of the Midwest. For years no one had seen or heard from the kids and Gabriel momentarily wonders where Adam, the youngest and third Winchester is. Turns out the other two were right here, under their noses.

His brother recovers and there's a gleam in his eyes that Gabriel doesn't like. 

"Hmm. I'm Lucifer Novak. Perhaps you've heard of me?" He responds in kind. 

Sam doesn't take the bait. Responds with a shrug and a "barely" that seems to irk his brother. Now Gabriel is fighting back a smile. Sure, they were Novaks, but Winchesters were more than Winchesters, they were _legendary._

Gabriel cuts in before anything can escalate. "What are you doing here, Lucifer?"

"Came to see you, little brother. Saw you had a little shindig going and naturally I couldn't resist. Surely I'm not unwelcome." Lucifer raises a brow, an ugly scar running through it and half down his cheek. Gabriel doesn't even wonder what or how that happened, Lucifer has always welcomed trouble and seems to have a penchant for particularly bloody endings. The poor sap on the other side is probably floating face down somewhere. 

Gabriel can't help but snort. His confidence is coming back as well as the sudden awareness that everyone has just seen him act uncharacteristically un-alpha like. Time to remedy that. 

"You haven't been welcome in over a decade, _dear_ brother. What made you erroneously think you'd be welcomed now?"

His heart skips a beat when his brother snarls and starts- "Listen here, you pompous little-" he's going to say _omega,_ Gabriel can _feel_ it but then he's once again cut off, again by Sam. 

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you." Sam has lost his aggressive stance and if the look on Lucifer's face is any indication the new stance is actually more threatening. He's slouching almost completely, one leg crossed over the other as he leans a little more on Gabriel and jiggles the ice in his glass before tipping it back and crunching on a piece of ice. His insouciance is clear, his apathy over the whole situation, over _Lucifer,_ apparent. 

They watch as Lucifer turns on his heel and walks out, nary another word uttered. 

Gabriel knows that this little incident is going to come back to bite him in the ass in the most spectacular way but right now he can't bring himself to care. 

He turns to Sam. "Thank you for that." he says. 

He watches as Sam's eyes follow the movement of his lips as the words leave them and then Sam's big paw is on his face, cupping his jaw, his thumb running below his lower lip. 

"Anything for you, Gabriel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday is Labor Day. Have fun and be safe!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam doesn't know how to explain why he did what he did. He knows he blacked out. That the feeling, the desire, the _pining_ for Gabriel had gotten out of control and he woke up to Dean wringing a wet towel over his face, allowing the droplets to wet him. As soon as he'd groan Dean had looked up, something dark came over his face and his brother, possibly for the first time in his life _left_ Sam when he wasn't 100%. Sam's convinced that act alone was what spurred him into action. 

But the rest of it, leaning on Gabriel, daring to _touch_ Gabriel, and outing himself...there's no explanation for it. At all. He's never done that, not for anyone and here was Gabriel. He even told him he'd done it for him. And, well shit. The emotions bubbling up in him at the present moment could best be described as chaotic and strangely left Sam wanting to cry. He could feel the wetness gathering behind his eyes. His desire for Gabriel was that strong. He wanted nothing more than to just be with him. Doing what? He didn't know and didn't particularly care if he was being honest. He knew of nothing beyond his desire to simply be with Gabriel. 

Walking away that night cost him entirely too much. 

The fact that at 2:30am he finds himself standing at Gabriel's front door proves that the cost was too high. 

"Sammy?" comes a groggy voice. 

"Did you know it was me? Or did you just open the door, Gabriel?"

The urge to protect and shield Gabriel from the horrors of the world twists inside Sam and he has to tamp down his innate instinct scent Gabriel and let the world know who he is and why Gabriel should be left alone at all costs. 

"Sam?" 

It's the slight concern in Gabriel's voice that calms Sam down. 

"What?" He asks. Looking around a little. What- um, what? Why is he standing here? How did he even get here?"

"I think something might be wrong with you, Sam. I want to invite you in while I call Dean and Cas but I'm a little afraid."

Possessiveness, hot and scathing burns through Sam. No. No. _Gabriel was his mate. Why would he be calling anyone else? Was Sam not enough? That had to be it. Sam was never enough. Sam was boring. He didn't deserve a beautiful beacon of light like Gabriel. He would just dim him down. He would make his light extinguish. He would-_

Sam's hands were over his heads, trying to shield the thoughts as Gabriel frantically dialed the numbers he needed for assistance. 

"Gabriel? What's wrong?"

"It's Sam. You need to come, Cassie. Something is wrong. Something is wrong."

The second time Sam comes to that evening it's to find Dean holding him back as he snarls at his brother and Cas who's holding Gabriel back. At first all he can think about is how much he wants to just smell him, inhale him, but even if he did he wouldn't be able to smell anything and he wonders if that small detail is what currently has him seeing red out of the edges of his vision. 

Luckily, Dean has always been stronger. 

"Sam. If you don't get yourself under control right the fuck now, I'm going to punch your lights out. What the fuck is wrong with you, man?"

"I'm ok. I'm ok. I don't know, Dean. I don't know." Sam mumbles, relaxing slightly. 

As soon as Dean's grip loosens however, Sam rockets out of the couch and he advances on Gabriel so fast his head would have spun with or without the added aid of Cas's closed fist connecting just below his sternum, effectively knocking all the breath out of his lungs. 

"Oof!" He wheezes out, trying to catch his breath. 

"I think I know what this is, Dean. But you're not going to like it."

That's all Cas is able to say as Sam's inner alpha rears up and he pounces at Cas, both of them crashing onto the floor. Whatever little handle on reality Cas had on the situation is lost as Dean is inadvertently kicked in the shin when one of Sam's long legs connects. Sam finds out that Cas is a strong son of a bitch and minutes later when he's standing there, trying to stop the blood where his lip is torn and his shirt is hanging out of his pants, buttons and one sleeve gone, hair askew, he momentarily has the thought that he's so damn glad that's who Dean ended up with. Not that he had doubts before, but if he ever did, he now knows with certainty that Cas is definitely an alpha when he needs to be. 

Ultimately and weirdly (although to be fair, he and Dean have been accused to being severely codependent on one another) that's what finally calms Sam down completely. Just because he can't care after one omega in his life doesn't mean he's failed at the other equally important omega in his life. 

He catches Dean eyes and the resiliency and _love_ that he sees there, even after fighting with his mate, makes tears spring up in Sam's eyes also for the second time that night. 

"I don't know what is wrong." He says finally. 

"I do." Cas says. "I just don't know how it could have happened to you or who could have done it."

"What is it, Cas?"

"I think Sam's been poisoned."

"What?!" the brothers shout in unison. 

Cas holds up a hand. 

"All the signs are there," he says, ticking each sign off with a finger, "blacking out, wanting the omega you care about, fighting, the inability to regress from alpha, the aggression."

"Are you saying Sam was slipped a tab? When? Why?" asks Dean. 

Dynamic Tabs, better known as simply tabs, had been created years before. Just as quickly as they'd appeared, they'd been pulled from the shelves. Originally created to enhance each one of their designations in an effort to increase the running hormones in ones body, the lab that created them had only tested them on people with low hormones. Once they hit the streets and the people without hormone issues tried them it had been pure chaos. Now it was illegal to use them without a prescription. For people who didn't need them, the sudden influx of hormones, specifically testosterone in male alphas, well suffice it to say that it had proven to be fatal more than once. The fact that Sam had still manage to hold himself back somewhat was a testament to his own strength. 

Sam lets himself fall to the ground. He's feeling the urge to go for Gabriel again and in an effort to hold himself back he wraps his arms around his knees. He's not going to hurt anyone, least of all Gabriel. His body and its urges can get fucked. 

He chances a glance at Gabriel, already knowing that he's going to see the repulsion and disgust there that he very obviously deserves and he's so certain in the knowledge of that that he doesn't even notice the look on Gabriel's face until it's almost gone. It was pensive and not wholly uninterested even if he still looks a bit wary. 

But then all bets come off when Gabriel turns to Cas and says the words Sam would have never anticipated. 

"I'm willing to take one for the team." And it's said with a sultry voice, a voice that has Sam uncoiling and springing up faster than he knew was possible and all instincts are saying _mine_ and _mate_ and they're positively roaring _NOW_ and Sam, well Sam is only human. 

That time it's not Cas or Dean that stops him but Gabriel himself. Sam is on him before the other two have even started to move but Gabriel simply holds up one hand. 

"Stop."

Sam stops, his gut churning. What if Gabriel rejects him?

"I will do this so long as you understand that it's only a fling and that it's only going to last as long as the effects do. Once we fuck it out of you, you're walking out of this door. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Sam murmurs, because anything less than that is a disrespect to Gabriel. Also, he's too busy watching his lips move and imagining how they're going to taste to give it all too much thought. 

He watches through hooded eyes as Gabriel pushes himself smoothly off the wall. 

"Get out." He tells Cas and Dean. 

"Are you certain, brother?"

"More certain than anything I have been about in a while." Gabriel responds, already pulling off his tie. 

"Very well. I'll leave you to it."

"Please take care of him." Dean pleads. 

Gabriel winks at Dean. "No worries, Deano. I'll give him back all in one piece. Promise."

Sam watches as Cas and Dean leave before turning back to Gabriel who is starting the walk towards the bedroom. He stops and turns back to look at Sam. 

"You coming?" 

_Not yet,_ Sam thinks as he starts to follow, _but I will be very soon._


End file.
